Strangers on the Street
by LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy
Summary: "Strangers one the street, felt something when eyes met..."/ Mara is late to band practice when she stays at the cafe for too long and runs into a blue-eyed stranger. *AU. ONE-shot. JARA*


**Another one-shot.**

**Again prompted by my friends who went roller staking with me!**

**So Stars really wanted something Jara. I've NEVER attempted to write Jara before. So please excuse my lack of fluffiness.**

_**Prompt-Music and Lyrics**_

* * *

Mara sat at the Blue Blast café jotting down lyrics into her songbook. She wrinkled her nose and stopped writing for a second. She quickly crossed out a line and started humming the tune. She had never written rock before, and Patricia had almost begged they do a different style of music.

'_Monster, how should I feel? Monsters lie here-'_

Mara again wrinkled her nose and crossed out monsters and replaced it with 'creatures'. She again hummed the tune and smiled. She spotted the clock in the corner.

'_4:45.' _She thought. She realized practice was soon and she needed to leave. She quickly got here shoulder bag and papers and rushed out the door.

She ran across the boardwalk and tried best not to bump into anybody. She looked at her watch. 4:49.

All the sudden she bumped into a man and slipped backwards. She gave a yelp of surprise and the man gave a groan from pain.

She got up and her eyes connected with blue ones. They both quickly got up and started sending apologies together, soon they both started laughing.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault." The stranger said. She shook her head.

"Really, it was mine. I wasn't looking where I was going." She said and started picking up her papers and stuffing them in her bag. The stranger with blue eyes picked up one and read it over. Mara continued to put her papers in the bag and kept her head down to attempt to hide the blush coming up her cheeks.

"This is good. Really, great." He complimented. She felt the heat rising in her cheeks and she muttered a 'thank you'.

"I'm Jerome." He said after picking up his papers. She then noticed the guitar hanging onto him. She raised her eyebrows and got up from the ground.

"Mara." She said. He spotted her eyeing the guitar and slightly blushed.

"You play guitar?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said scratching the back of his head. He then started rambling on about how his mother had somehow convinced him to learn when he was young. Though Mara didn't listen to all of it, she just wondered if he could show her.

"Can you show me?" She asked, interrupting him. He stopped and looked at her.

"Well…I can-"

"Just take me to your place and show me." Mara said simply.

'_Your band is waiting for you!' _her head yelled at her but she continued to smile at Jerome.

Jerome smiled back and took her hand.

* * *

Mara and Jerome approached a small apartment building. She looked in wonder as Jerome led her to his flat.

He opened the door and led her in. Jerome let go of her hand and walked ahead of her. She followed him and looked around the building at the same time. He started walking up the stairs and she followed him.

"Why are we taking the stairs?" Mara asked.

"Craig. He's lived here for as long as anybody can remember. He's creepy." Jerome explained. "He stays in the elevator for any passing wanders. And-I'm not joking- he does something to them and their pale as a sheet once they come out of the elevator."

Mara shuddered. She nodded and ran up the steps and once again took his hand.

Jerome and Mara entered the flat quickly. They had just spotted Craig down the corner and took off in a heartbeat. Mara stood there while Jerome put his guitar on the chair and entered the kitchen.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and looked at the message.

"_Where r U!" _

Amber. She was the drummer, and quite a good one for a girl in a skirt. Mara ignored it and put it on silence. Jerome came back out with tea.

"Take a seat." He said. Mara sat down and took her bag off her shoulder. Jerome took his guitar off the seat and unzipped the bag. He took out a shiny blue colored acoustic guitar.

"Nice." Mara said. Jerome smiled at her and she took a sip of tea. He grabbed his black pick from the zipper pocket from the front and settled his guitar in the right position.

"What do you want me to play?" he asked. She wracked her brain for songs. She pulled out her songbook from her beg and flipped to the page where she wrote the notes and lyrics for the song.

"What is it called?" He asked.

"I don't really know." Mara said. "I wrote it myself."

Jerome nodded. He put the book on the coffee table and then tuned his guitar. Mara watched as he nervously tested out some chords and then soon started playing.

"His little whispers love me, love." Mara sang. "That's all I ask for, love me, love me."

"He battered his tiny fists to feel something. Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something." Mara stopped and Jerome smiled at her.

"You're great. Do you sing in a band?" Jerome asked. Mara blushed and shook her head.

"No, no. I play lead guitar. Patricia sings." Mara said.

"Smart girl who write rock songs, that's new." Jerome said.

"You'd be surprised of who I can be." Mara said.

"Well, who are you Mara?" Jerome asked. Mara tried to understand his question and came up with the simplest answer.

"Well, I'm Mara Marilyn Jaffrey, 23, I'm in a band called Sisterhood Seven and I'm a college dropout." Mara explained the simple things.

"College dropout?" Jerome asked. Mara nodded.

"I was going to get my degree when I wanted to pursue a career in music. I dropped out when Patricia, Nina, and Amber did." Mara explained.

"Are you apart of a band?" Mara asked.

"No. I decided to go solo." Jerome said.

Jerome looked at the clock and groaned. Mara looked at it. 6:12.

'_I've been here that long?' _Mara thought. Jerome put his guitar back in the case and apologized to Mara.

"Why are you apologizing?" Mara asked.

"I gotta get to work." Jerome said.

"Alright I'll just go-"Mara tripped over the leg of the table and quickly stumbled over when Jerome caught her.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"No problem." Jerome said. Mara quickly stood up and flattened her coat while Jerome scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks. For letting me stay here for a while." Mara said as she was about to leave.

"Again, no problem. Come anytime." Jerome said and smiled at her. Mara stood there for a bit longer before standing on her toes and kissed his lips. She quickly turned away with a grin and ran.

Jerome watched after the girl with raven black hair. He shook his head and walked back into the apartment.

* * *

_Strangers on the street,_

_Felt something when eyes met,_

_He was no one_

_Until…_

_Our lips met._

* * *

**MY GOLLY THE ENDING! **

**By the way the songs I used in the one-shot were 'Monster' by Meg and Dia. And my original song called 'Strangers on the Street'.**

**I hope you had a good time reading, I worked on it for about a week. Sorry if you didn't get any Jara feels. There not exactly my OTP.  
**

**MAY SIBUNA BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR GOOOODDDBYYYEEE!  
**


End file.
